Guardian
by Dark Knight Warrior
Summary: Just outside of Camelot, a mysterious young woman shows up and meets Merlin as he travels to Camelot. Bandits show up, and the young woman defeats them with a little help from our favorite warlock. Then she disappears in a blue box. What happens when they meet again years later? Might change to M later on. Merlin/OC; maybe. People who leave Reviews get virtual cake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is another Merlin fic and it's my first time so go easy. It has Doctor Who in it, so this should be good. Reviews are suggestions for future chapters are welcomed, even just for grammar. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot setting in either Merlin or Doctor Who. Only my character and my story! (Stupid BBC *********sniffle*********) P.S. Anyone else think Colin Morgan's Merlin smile and ears are adorable?**

**Preference**

**Setting: Right before episode one of season one. When Merlin is walking down the road to Camelot.**

? POW:

_ Well this sucks_, I thought as I stared at my vortex manipulator on my wrist. I was mad at my parents and I wanted to clear my head so I had jumped out at the last planet, slapped in some co-ordinates in the keypad, and zipped away as my mum and dad dropped off my grandparents in Leadwort. As soon as I landed in a clearing, split by a dirt road, it had shorted out and died. Typical. I just wished I had gotten my sonic screwdriver I made with my dad to fix this, but I had stormed out before I'd remembered to get it. I seemed to have as much for skills for the vortex manipulator as Uncle Jack.

I sighed and stopped my attempts to revive it, and looked around. Might as well before my parents find me. They always did.

The sun shown down brightly as a small breeze ran through the tall grass. I could hear birds and critters in the forest not far off. A doe poked its head out, timidly grazing. All was peaceful.

I slung my backpack off, containing my Hydra Computer, from the 61st century, Chameleon skin, Non-linear compact devise, Graviticiamal accelerator, Impela system, Shockproof vest, and a bunch of other things I won't mention at the moment. I lay down in the grass and looked up at the clouds, just relaxing. Man the last time I could relax was when we were at the black sand beaches of the moon Pladorax. Though, I have to admit, didn't last long. We had just settled down when an angry mob of Aggedors came screaming after Queen Elizabeth the XI in jet skis. My mum just sighed like this was normal, which I suppose it was, as my dad jumped up immediately and ran into the TARDIS yelling, "Come on, loves!", and that was the end of that.

I breathed in and out, relaxing the tightness in my in shoulders, closing my eyes. I could feel the wind whisper to me, blowing my brown corkscrew curls in a fan around me. I remembered why I was mad at my parents from before. It feels so trivial when I looked back on it. They wouldn't let me drive the TARDIS. I knew I would be good at it, considering my mother was the daughter of the TARDIS, but my father could be so. . . stubborn! He could act—

"Halló, Ert þú allt í lagi? A voice jarred me from my thoughts, and a face appeared over me, a young man no older than maybe 20. He had Raven black hair, with electric blue eyes, a red neckerchief, blue shirt, brown jacket and trousers and a pack on his back. Not to mention his adorable ears.

"Huh? Oh, um…" I realized he asked me in Old English, so I must be between mid-5th century and the mid-12th century. He said, Hello, Are you alright?.

"Já i'am fínn. Hvaes vegna gera þú spyrja?" Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask? The Old English was cool, but I like regular modern 21st century English better. I twiddled my controls on my vortex manipulator. Thank all the Goods of the universe only the vortex manipulating part was broken, the translation app was still there. Usually the TARDIS would do it, but she was gone at the moment (duh!).

"Well, I usually don't see a beautiful young lady in strange clothes lying in the grass beside the road everyday, now do I?" he gave a cheeky grin that stretched across his face like it would burst. I couldn't suppress a smile back. I liked him already. I could usually tell when people were dangerous, looking for weapons, ect., courtesy of my mum's training, but this guy I wasn't so sure. There was like a hidden power beneath him, wanting to come out.

"Well, thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself. Um, I think I must have bumped my head, what year is it, and where am I?" I asked, innocent smile on my face.

"Year of our King, 524, and we are just outside of Camelot." He answered, eyeing me warily.

Great, this era. Well, only 2 people I have to avoid, if they are actually real. And with my luck, I'll meet both of them.

"What's your name?" I asked politely with a smile.

"Merlin." He said. Hmm . . . I thought Merlin was just a legend. Like a old wrinkly bearded guy with a staff. Guess with time travel you expect the unexpected. Anyway out of the 2 people I was suppose to avoid, one of them is standing right in front of me. [Try to guess who is the other ;)]

Well, I have to get out of here. I've heard my father go over and over again, not to mess with fixed points in time, and only to observe and do nothing. And my mother then scoffing, swinging her gun on a finger. My dad had then looked at her and said, _Remember the last time somebody messed with a fixed point in time? The universe exploded_. I was about to say a witty retort to get me out of here, but the universe had other ideas. I tensed up; sensing shapes were lurking nearby in the woods. I shifted my weight and got up off the ground. I slung my pack to one shoulder and got into a relaxed stance if needed to kick some butt.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, like to ask me what was my name, but stopped like he could sense it too. He scanned the woods for near-by watchers. We both stayed quite to see what would happen. The woods could feel it to because suddenly everything went quiet, no sound what so ever. The wind had stopped too. The doe that was earlier grazing now ran off as it knew praetors were around.

About 30 men appeared in a circle formation out of the woods, surrounding us. They all had sharp swords, some maces, with heavy bags at their sides. Their hair was all greasy, if they had hair at all, and creepy faces, like murderous lunatics. I frowned, knowing I could take these guys easily, but remembering not to get involved with anything.

"Bandits!" Merlin breathed. Well, never mind then. If these were men that take things away from people, I was going to put them in their place. Preferably face-down into the ground with a sword at their throats.

"Get behind me, I'll protect you." Merlin said and moved in front of me.

"Haha. I don't need protection. Protect yourself." I smiled, knowing he wanted to protect me, because he had that nature, but now, the only people needing protection were the bandits.

I moved around Merlin's body, despite protests, and walked boldly up to the bandit who was clearly the leader. He stood a bit out in front of everyone else and the other men kept glancing at him like watching for orders. Kind of like a Wolf pack.

"Hello gentlemen, can I help you?" I asked sweetly, putting my hands on my hips, and raising an eyebrow.

The leader looked slightly taken aback that he was approached, but he quickly got over it. He smiled, unveiling teeth that we're yellow and black. "Yes Deary, why don't you and your fella over there gives us all your possessions and we won't have to hurt you."

"Hmm… tempting, but why don't you gentlemen be on your way before I have to hurt you." I smiled sweetly again and then quickly replaced it with an angry sneer.

The men laughed and shook their heads, stepping closer. The leader just smiled and toke out his 6 inch, black (from blood most likely) throwing dagger, and twirled it in his hands expertly. "Ah. I always like them fire-y. But what is a little girl like you gonna do to a big, tough man like me?" he pointed his blade at me.

I could hear Merlin shifting closer to me, maybe trying to get us out of here. But I ignored him, I ignored all of them. I reached back with both hands and tugged my two crimson blue blades out of their sheath from my back. With the perception filter out of range, the blades were clearly visible. To anyone other than me, it would look like I'd just pulled the twin lethal looking weapons from nowhere.

The pair of blades were forged in the heart of a supernova, then cooled in the crystal waters of the Sacred Ground, then set to lay out in the X-tronic UV rays of the moon that was so old, it itself had forgotten its name. Because it had laid there, the swords hummed with power. It glowed in the darkness and when the user needed it, it gave some of its energy to them. And they were the only twin blades like them in existence. When I first got them, my dad was not happy. But then my mum had talk to him, and after the several times they were saved by yours truly, he gave in and let me keep them. That and they were useless to anyone else because I was the first and only, person to touch it and it had my DNA fused into the metal. If any other person tried to touch them or use them, they would feel so hot and heavy that they could not pick the blades up.

Anyway, I clashed the swords together, and the gold ancient ruins glowed while a deep bass note resonated from the them, the sound filling the clearing.

I steeped closer to the leader, and the men on either side of him stepped back, horror written clearly on their faces.

"Would you like to rethink that?" I twirled my blades casually.

The leader growled at his men to hold firm as they started to back away fast.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND OR YOU WILL BE TURNED IN TO UTHER FOR BEING SORCERERS! It is 30 vs. 1, little deary, we will surely win." he sneered at me.

I heard a "Hey!" from Merlin behind me for being left out. I smiled at them and said "Maybe, or maybe you will be dead by the time this conversation is over."

"Why-" the leader started out but, tire to my word, I flew at him, swords blazing."

I ducked underneath his still held out hand and twisted his blade out of his grasp with mine. Then, at the same time, I kicked his legs underneath him and knocked him out cold with the butt of my sword.

As he was still falling, about half of the men decided they've had enough, and turned tail and fled. The other half, still scared out of their wits but loyal, charged at me, wanting a kill.

I just sighed and started slashing at knee caps, and disarming them, rolling, spinning, and defecting when needed. I just was defeating a bandit when I heard an angry yell behind me (probably a man hanging back looking for an opening). My sword was already descending and I moved the left one up to defend myself, but I myself could see that I was too late.

Then, miraculously, a root that was not there previously, came flying up and tripped the bandit right as he was closing in. Almost like magic. Hmm… I glanced over at Merlin just as his eyes faded back to blue from gold. I turned back over to the fallen man and staved him in the hand. "Get out!" I snarled at him.

I hissed at the last man who was about to attack and he flees out with the rest of them, hobbling back out the forest.

I blew my hair out of my green eyes and sheathed my swords behind my back. From the look on Merlin's face, the perception filter was in range again to cover my weapons.

I walked over to him, "Hey thanks for the little magic trick you did, you probably just saved me some injures." I told him with a grateful look.

"W-Why would you say th-that? I can do magic." he didn't look me in the eye.

"Sure you don't. You know you would maybe want to get better at lying."

He crossed his arms. "Wait, what about you? How did you suddenly make your swords disappear? What kind of magic was that?" he accused me.

I laughed at his amazed expression. "I didn't do magic. Technology. It's a perception filter." I told him. He just stared at me. "Don't worry your pretty little mind, It's way beyond you. And you have no fear, your secret is safe with me." I said, along with the hundreds of other secrets I have to keep too.

I looked around and noticed something, like the leader I so nicely tied to a tree was gone. Damn it. I wanted to have a little chat with him. I sighed and smiled at Merlin. "You have fun in Camelot now…" And I started to strut away. Suddenly a familiar sound of VROOOOM VROOOOOM filled my eardrums as my family arrived in a blue police box. Dad left the brakes on again.

"Are you sure were on the right planet?" a voice could be heard from the inside.

A scoffing then, "Of course sweetie, only those swords could put up a signal beacon that strong."

"Ok, you've got me! We can go in a second, just hold on!"

I turned to Merlin. Good-bye Magic-boy, it's been a real slice." I grinned.

"Wait! At least you can tell me what my knight in shinning amour's name is!" he got over the 'blue-box-suddenly-appearing-in-the-middle-of-nowhere' thing pretty good.

I smiled sadly at him, "Maybe one day we will meet again, if the fates desire it, Merlin." and I shut the doors and imagined Merlin's face as we disappeared into the vortex.

My mum eyed me suspiciously as my dad danced around the TARDIS counsel, pulling leavers and pressing buttons. "Who was that?"

"Oh, no one important. Do you know a person called Merlin?"

**Hey anyone think they can be my beta? I need one. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my precious readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a whilst, I had writers block. But that's no excuse, so here's a new chapter.

Morgana's POW:

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

A young woman fell to the ground in a cave. The sunlight was off in the distance, rays dancing in the dust in the air through the opening, not far off. Three deep red splotches appeared as she lay on the ground, gasping. One in her left shoulder, one in her fore arm, and one in her abdomen. The blood quickly spread, staining her black jacket, shirt, and trousers. Her brown corkscrew hair glinted in the half light, green eyes shown with not fear, but with a strange combo of relief and determination. Her breath escaped her lips shallower and shallower, but a sigh seemed to leave too. Her hands pressed against her wounds, but they were already soaked with her blood. She closed her eyes and her skin seemed to get paler and paler as the moments wore on.

Foots steeps echoed around the cave as two figures emerged from the entrance, one taller than the other.

"NO!" the figures ran forward, and as they came into focus, I saw that one was a huge wolf, of golden and pitch back fur. The other was Merlin.

Merlin came to a stop and got to his knees at once beside the young woman. The wolf started pacing around them growling, a furious rumble that would scare the strongest, and most toughest man around and run for mummy.

"No, please, No! I can stop the bleeding, I can save you, stop please, oh no no no. Stay awake, don't fall asleep on me!" Merlin was whimpering now, pressing his hands against the most serious wound, her abdomen. Her eyes fluttered open, a soft smile graced her lips, she coughed, blood splattering her face. "Merlin, …do not fret. You can not save me brave one." She whispered, putting a bloodied hand on his cheek.

"No, I can lose you too!"

She gasps for breath, "Don't …worry, I'll always be with …you."

An anguished howl ripped from the wolf's throat as the woman stopped breathing altogether.

Morgana woke with a start.

**Yeah, I know it's really short. But on the bright side, I've already started on the next chapter though. Maybe if somebody did a review, I would finish it quicker. Just a thought.**

**Clarify: Morgana had a dream that will happen in the future. **

**-FHT **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men, just want to watch the world burn.**_

_**-The Dark Knight**_

**Hey people! New Chapter is up. Blame school that's it's so late.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Right Merlin?**

**Merlin: …**

**TDW: Hello?**

**Merlin: Oh, sorry I was saving Arthur's life. Again. And somebody else got credit. Again. And Morgana failed to take Camelot. Again.**

**TDW: XD**

? POV: **(Haha! You guys still don't know her name yet! Don't worry, you will soon…)**

Tick tock goes the clock

And what now shall we play?

Tick tock goes the clock

Now summer's gone away?

Tick tock goes the clock

And what then shall we see?

Tick tock until the day

That thou shalt marry me

Tick tock goes the clock

All the years they fly

Tick tock and all too soon

You and I must die

Tick tock goes the clock

We laughed at fate and mourned her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor

Tick tock goes the clock

He cradled and he rocked her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor…

The song had long since sung. My mother has been dead and saved inside he Library's computer for a while now. My father and I still keep in touch but for the most part, I was alone. On my adventures though, I had picked up a full time companion. Her name is Nyx, and she's from the planet Domontron, about 47,025,034 light years away from Earth. She looks like what human would describe as a canius lupus, or for those who don't speak Latin, a wolf. But she's way more intelligent than one of those canines, but her species act somewhat like them.

See when she was just a pup, she was the Alpha's pup mind you, I saved her and her pack from destruction. Don't ask how, it would take awhile. Let's just say it involved Darleks, two chickens with red eyes, a death broadcast show, and a very angry king. Long story short, at the end of it all, she went away for a day somewhere and when she came back, she wouldn't leave my side. When I asked where she went or why she wouldn't go away, all I could get out of her was, _"It's your future. A great battle will come and you will need someone by your side." _And her father obvious knew what she went through and told her that it was her destiny to come with me, so I agreed.

Now I know some of you are going "How did they talk to you?" The Omegians (that's what her kind are called), well they're kind-of like the Ood. They can speak to others through telepathic communications. They have one central hub that allows them this. It's a huge ruby-like gem, about 25 feet tall, shaped like a pyramid. Just before I left, they allowed me to take a small piece and fashion it into a necklace with a silver chain. This still permitted Nyx her communications as long as she stayed in a reasonable proximity on me. No complaints there.

Anyway, Nyx and I were in one of our 'hideouts' in the 1920's somewhere in the middle of nowhere on Earth, Scotland, I think. There was food and water, some Torchwood gadgets, and practice obstacle coarse that change with it each use. We just finished a particular good time, 2 minutes and 38 seconds, and I was trying to repair a machine while Nyx ran the 5-mile track that was also set up. In the 12 years that I have known her, she has never been absent from me for more than 36 hours, and she had become my best friend along the way.

I sighed at my work. It was no use. It would need a new circuit and wires before I could get this up and running. Might as well do something productive in the mean whilst.

"Nyx!" I suddenly felt a pull of energy. She trotted over to me and started stretching her muscles.

_ "Yah?"_

"Do you mind coming with me to visit a mate of mine? I haven't seen his person in a whilst and wanted to say Hi."

She looked at me with knowing eyes. "_'Just want to say hi'? Come on, give me some credit. What's up?"_

I frowned at her, but my eyes shown with mirth. "Actually, I think it's just a feeling. And you know how my 'feelings' go."

She nodded. "_Distress Signal." _She licked a paw over her gold and black fur, and wiggled her 5 inch claws (Omegians are considerable bigger than regular wolves on earth. Nyx stands to about my shoulder). We both stood and I set a random coordinate on my vortex manipulator. The signal would probably pull us through the vortex of time to the correct spot. I ran inside the door of our 'house' and to the small bigger–on-the-inside-chest at the foot of my bed. Unlike my dad, I like to be dressed for the occasion. I shuffled through the mountain of clothes of all different eras until one caught my eye. I grinned and stuffed one aqua blue silk dress with silver trim and a deep red and black dress with long, sweeping sleeves into a leather bound bag.

I then looked around and pulled on brown trousers and a black top. I was about to leave when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned and there, in the corner half covered by clothes, were leather amour and chain mail. I grinned and went over to it, blowing of the dust. I slipped it on, noticing that it fit perfectly. I jumped out of the chest with the bag in hand, and went over to my dresser. I grabbed my medallion of a High Gallifreyan symbol meaning 'protector', that my dad gave me on my 100th birthday. I also picked up my sonic screwdriver and a couple of electronics that I thought I would need along the way, and also stuffed them in my bag.

I was about to leave and lockdown the place when I remembered my swords. I pulled them onto my back making an X, the blue crimson shining in the dim light. I looked in the mirror and chuckled. If I saw someone like this I would back up slowly and run for the hills.

"_Lock up_." I told the voice-activated system in Gallifreyan. I sung my door shut and heard the clicks of the locks coming into place, the controls set to isomorphic. I jogged over to Nyx who had been patiently waiting for me under the oak tree, and said excitedly "Let's go!"

"_All right!" _She barked, dancing on her paws. She pressed her nose to my wrist and with a flash of blue light, we were gone.

**(*****HEY I'M A LINE BRAKE! DRAGONS ARE COOL!*****)**

We arrived in the middle of a forest. The sun was covered up by dark rain clouds, the opposite from when I was here last. I opened my mouth to talk to Nyx, but before I could, a yell pierced the eerie quite.

A low growl escaped Nyx as she looked at me for a telling of what to do. With two fingers I pointed to the yell and then back at her. _Stay_ _quiet and follow me _the signal told her.

We ran through the low hanging branches of the spouse trees, making as much sound as shadows. We weren't far so I started to sprint, Nyx following in my wake.

When we reached the sounds of a battlefield, I motioned to Nyx to hold, using the symbol like the human army task force. She slunk behind a bush, so all you could see if you looked closely, were two onyx eyes, peering out of the thimble bush. I smiled; she always liked to surprise her enemies.

I toke a flying leap and flew into a tree, climbing swiftly and silently, up to a branch where I could see what happened below. And when I finally got there, I almost fell out of my tree.

Bandits **(So, I've always noticed when Merlin and Arthur and sometimes the knights are in the forest, always bandits come like kids to candy. What's up with that?)** were swarming four people at a campsite. And guess who one of those four people was? Yes, you guessed it, Merlin. Well that was… unexpected.

I noticed he hung back from the others, making sure that the other three men in red capes didn't get hurt too badly. He made branches fall **(really?)**, roots ensnare the enemy **(seriously?)**, and make their swords heat up so they drop them **(Does Arthur really put all these incidents on luck? HELLO? IS EVERYONE BLIND?)**. Reminded me of what we did so long ago.

Merlin was focusing on a buff looking, close shaven hair dude, that was currently punching bandit after bandit, without his sword (I saw it 4 inches deep in a tree, 20 feet up. How in the universe did that happen?). I saw cause for concern though. From what I could see, the blonde haired man had only minor cuts, a good-looking, medium long brown haired guy was only limping slightly, but the buff guy had a huge slash on his exposed arm. Merlin had it under control (for the most part), but just when almost all the bandit where disarmed, unconscious, or dead, a new batch appeared from the woods to the east, and charged to the blond man. Merlin didn't notice yet, but I knew, even if he did it would be a smidge too late.

I threw back my head and let out a blood-curtailing howl, the sound for attack. Nyx leaped out of the bushes and we ran at the attackers together. I leaped over the first guy's swing and as I was in a summersault over him, pulled out my blades.

I landed and as I turned, I sliced a deep gash across his chest. He staggered and then fell, sword tumbling out of his hand. Nxy had dispatched already one attacker and going for another. That's the thing about her; she does not leave any survivors.

The blond man stared at me, disbelief engraved into his features. Then he seemed to snap out of it, seeing as this strange lady and her companion were not fighting him, and ran at the bandits, yelling his head off **(Typical Arthur)**. Swords clashed, people yelled, some in agony, some in victory. I whipped though their lines; Nyx and I swirled and danced around weapons and men, destroying anything in our wake. Arthur barely helped. In moments, everyone was gone, or dead.

I quickly turn at the foot steeps that were behind me; already my blades were inches away from the attackers throat. Nyx came up next to me and growled threateningly at the blonde in amour. His sword was raised, but his eyes were wary.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Merlin came up behind the Blondie, bewildered at my appearance.

"You!" he pointed at me.

"Me." I agreed, "Bandits again? What does this remind me of?" I grinned playfully, and sheathed my swords behind my back, and gave him a quick hug. Blondie raised eyebrow. Merlin looked surprised.

"_Merr_lin, do you know this woman?"

"Yes and no."

The man rolled his eyes. "Well that clears it _all_ up. Idiot." I heard him mutter.

"Well, let's get to it. What are your names?" I smiled at the four blokes. Well three, I already knew Merlin's.

The brown longhaired bloke came up and said, "Name's Gwaine, knight of Camelot." He picked up my leathered clad gloved hand and kissed it.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him. Then the buff looking bloke came up and nodded at me, "My name is Percival, knight of Camelot."

I nodded in return. "You should have that bandaged by Merlin." I pointed to his arm. Merlin already had a sponge and was cleaning the wound.

Blondie straitened, "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." He stated proudly.

"Of course you are."

Arthur stared at me, "Is there a problem?" He asked me.

I grinned, "No, my king. It is an honor to meet you." I said, inclining my head to him.

"Just Arthur, though."

"Merlin." I stated, nodding to him as well. Arthur and the knights looked surprised but Merlin just nodded back.

"Milady. We meet again."

"You've meet her before, then?" Gwaine asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, the day I was traveling to Camelot, 8 years ago. Same day I meet Arthur. We fought of some bandits," He finished aiding to Percival, turning to me instead. "Which we have a knack for getting into trouble." I grinned.

Arthur laughed. "Yah more like she did all the work and you cowered behind a tree."

Merlin scowled but amusement flittered throughout his electric blue eyes.

He sheathed his sword, and turned to all of them. "Help Merlin pack up camp. We're going back to Camelot. We've been gone to long."

"So you're saying that you don't trust Gwen as the Queen." Merlin said with glee.

"Merlin, shut up. And don't let me hear you say that again or it's back in the stocks for you. They've been lonely for you." Arthur glared at him.

Merlin shrugged, but went along packing with the other knights. In the past 8 years that passed (at least for him, it's been WAY longer for me), he had grown. What I remembered was the confused boy with no purpose. What I saw now was a man with determination and focus.

"So," Arthur said casually, jarring me away from Merlin, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Merlin looked up from packing a bag, suddenly interested.

"My name is The Guardian. As for why am I here… I was traveling, my mother just died from a raid, a band of creatures called the _Vasta Narada__._My father, the king, told me to flee, because I was not safe with him. And I complied. But as you can see," I gestured to the bodies of the bandits, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself." I said, inwardly wincing at how close this story was to the real truth.

"Why is your name 'The Guardian?' " Merlin asked from his cleaning of the dishes from an earlier meal.

"Merlin! I serious think we are in no place to question the princess." Arthur scolded.

I laughed at the 'princess' comment. Didn't think of that. "No Arthur, it is fine. My name is the Guardian because it is tradition in my land. My mother insisted to have a great name like my fathers, but dad said it would bring up enemies from the dark after me. But she insisted so he gave in. She then trained me on a lot of things. I am prepared." I grinned.

"_Don't forget little old me." _Nyx said to me mentally, chuckling.

I didn't notice how Merlin tilted his head to the side, or how his focused on Nyx, or how his eyes widened in astonishment. I was to busy talking to Nyx mentally. _"Is this conversation 'encrypted'? Can anyone hear this?"_

"_Shouldn't." _She replied.

"_Well then. I've put a perception filter on you, so you look like a small greyhound. I don't think when we go to Camelot that people will appreciate seeing a huge 'wolf', as they call it. I also thing we ought be careful here. My electronics would probably be put as sorcery. I don't think Merlin is Arthur's advisor, or the band on magic is lifted yet.'_

'_Ok, same as before? In, out, don't get involved?'_

'_Yup.'_

"_I wonder how well it will go this time.'_

I laughed mentally. _'Yah, well we try. Come on, let's talk to them.' _Our whole conversation toke less than a second, and I turned to the conversation just as Arthur was saying,

"…to Camelot. Merlin? Are you listening?"

Merlin looked liked he was just in a deep trance. His eyes were glazed over and his head was at an angle that suggests he was listening to a conversation. He snapped out of it and turned to look at Arthur, a mask coming over his features, a cheeky grin coming into place. But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course, _sire_. All done." He replied putting the last pack on the last chestnut brown horse, the knights already done and swinging on their horses, ready to go. I caught Gwaine's eye and he grinned. Percival still looked pale, but now that his wound was treated and his sword retrieved, he looked better.

Arthur turned to me. "Well, Milady, You are welcomed to travel with us to Camelot. And there I'm sure we can arrange something if you have no where to go."

"Thank you, Arthur. You are most generous."

He dipped his head and said, "You can take my horse-" but I cut him off.

"No, I will walk. I'm staying with my dog, Nyx," I gestured to Nyx, "And I'm most comfortable walking, sire."

He grumbled, "Arthur, not sire." But acknowledge my request, though I could tell he did not like it.

He swung up on his black horse. The horse snorted and said, _Oww! My hooves still hurt! _but set of at a walk down a trail to the east. Gwaine went after,_ (Yo Chuck! I wonder if they give up apples when we get back!) _and the Perce, _(Doubt it, Stella!)_, and then Merlin _(At least my Master will! _The horses whinnied.). I feel in step with Arthur at the front.

We traveled for a while, Arthur asking questions ("Where is your land? Does it allow magic?"), and I answering them ("You know, around. It has forests, lakes, streams, the whole package. And yes, it does allow magic. Though it's not actually magic, just drawing and converting energy, but let's not get into that. (I mumbled that last part)), until I could see the castle from a top of a hill.

I was about to admire it but just then I felt a surge of physic energy ripple through time. I gasped and fell to the ground, hands covering my head. I barley heard Arthur cry out in shock, Merlin's face coming closer in concern, Perce and Gwaine getting off their horses to help. Then Nyx collapsing with me as our minds view shifted and we went into another time.

**(LINE BREAK AGAIN! OOO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?)**

I gasped as we we're pushed into another time. Nyx and I where on a sidewalk, next to lanes of standstill traffic. Humans in early 21st century clothes stood around me in shock as they looked up at something. Smoke was in the air, dust and debris rained around us as I finally followed the gaze of the people. I felt a jolt when I registered at what I was looking at.

The twin towers, both where on fire, smoke curling up in the sky. You could see where the planes had hit and where they had blown up, the building collapsing upon themselves. People screamed, running away, some still staring up in shock. You could see shapes falling from the top floors, civilians committing suicide rather than to burn. Sirens blared, going to assists the authorities in the evacuation. September 11th, 2001, New York, NY, USA.

I turned away, looking at Nyx who somehow had come along for the ride. Her ears were flat and against her skull teeth bared.

"_Why are we here?"_

Nobody seemed to notice us. I walked up to a man talking into a cell phone. "Did you see? It's horrible! I was 5 minutes from going in there!" I stuck my fist through his face, he didn't even notice.

"We're not really here. In a moment we'll go back to Camelot. But the question is why are we here in the first place? Why this particular fixed point in time?"

"_We're going to find out. My guess there is a connection between Camelot and 9/11. But what? I can't think of anything"_

Before I could answer, the energy was back, pulling us back to Camelot.

**(*******************LINE BREAK********************)**

I heard mummers at first, but then the voices became clearer, "What happen? Did you see anything that may of caused this?" I heard Arthur say.

"No, but I think she's coming round. Guardian? Guardian, can you her me?" I stirred, forcing my eyelids open and seeing Merlin's face hovering over me, worry etched on his appearance.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry. That sometimes happens. It's happened since I was a little girl." I lied.

Gwaine held out his hand, and I toke it in mine and he helped me up. I dusted myself off and Nyx shook out her gold and black fur, but I still saw them looking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Really, I'm fine. Let's go." I was about to head down the path when a flash of metal caught my eye. As I drew closer and saw what it was…

"What in the world? What is this doing here?"

**Well, that was a huge chapter. I'll try to post as soon as I get time. But suggestions are welcomed.**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
